ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Damaged Lanius Absorbing Jump Beacon
You detect a damaged vessel docked with the jump beacon. It appears the Lanius are absorbing metal from the beacon, risking destroying it and becoming stranded. # Ask if they require assistance. #*''After a long message the translator only able to spurt out "critical... must... metal..." You can only surmise they must be desperate for scrap.'' #*#Give them 30 scrap. #*#* You release the material of the airlock and the Lanius quickly collect it and start melting it down. They are grateful for your assistance and send over a ship augmentation. #*#** You lose 30 scrap and receive a random Augmentation. #*# Leave. #*#* You prepare to jump as soon as possible. You don't want to be around if they disable this beacon. #*#** Nothing happens. #*#* You make preparations to jump but are surprised when the Lanius ship pulls away from the beacon towards you. It appears to be fully operational! #*#** Fight the Lanius ship. #* You begin to message the ship but it quickly powers on its weapons defensively. It appears to be fully functional and looking for a fight! #** Fight the Lanius ship. # Send them 30 scrap. #* You release the material out of the airlock and the Lanius quickly collect it and start melting it down. They are grateful for your assistance and send over a ship augmentation. #** You lose 30 scrap and receive a random Augmentation. #* You release the scrap out of the airlock and they greedily collect it. Shortly afterwards their impulse engines flicker on and they power up their weapons. It appears you haven't sated their lust for metal. #** You lose 30 scrap and fight the Lanius ship. # Leave. #* You prepare to jump as soon as possible. You don't want to be around if they disable this beacon. #** Nothing happens. #* You make preparations to jump but are surprised when the Lanius ship pulls away from the beacon towards you. It appears to be fully operational! #** Fight the Lanius ship. # #* After a time you are told they were damaged and unable to repair their ship due to a lack of metal. They offer to exchange a piece of their ship's equipment for some scrap or other useful materials. #*# Give them 30 scrap. #*#* ''You release the material out of the airlock and the Lanius quickly collect it and start melting it down. They are grateful for your assistance and send over a ship augmentation. #*#** You lose 30 scrap and receive a random Augmentation. #*# Give them 6 missiles. #*#* You release the material out of the airlock and the Lanius quickly collect it and start melting it down. They are grateful for your assistance and send over a ship augmentation. #*#** You lose 6''' missiles and receive a random Augmentation. #*# Give them 6 drone parts. #*#* You release the material out of the airlock and the Lanius quickly collect it and start melting it down. They are grateful for your assistance and send over a ship augmentation. #*#** You lose '''6 drone parts and receive a random Augmentation. # #* As soon as the drone gets close, a Lanius in a type of spacewalk maneuvering unit grabs it and immediately starts breaking it down for metal. You prepare for a fight but they appear quite grateful for the act. They start to use the metal to repair key portions of their ship. From what you can understand from the translator it appears one of their crew wishes to join you. #** You receive 1 Lanius crew member. Fight a Lanius ship Trivia * This event is called LANIUS_BEACON_EATER in the data.dat file. Category:Advanced Edition Events